Tires on vehicles may be exposed to a variety of road conditions. For example, a tire may be exposed to conditions such as: dry, wet, snowy, icy, muddy, etc. Certain tread patterns, compounds, block stiffness, and other qualities of the tire's tread may be best suited for any particular condition. However, in an effort to make tires that are applicable across a variety of conditions, or seasons of the year, many tire manufacturers optimize parameters so as to make tires that perform decently in a variety of conditions.
As a result, a consumer operating a vehicle in a variety of road conditions, and/or seasonal conditions, may have to have their vehicle's tires swapped out with tires better suited for a particular condition. However, dismounting tires from a rim, and remounting other tires is not a simple task.
Additionally, tires often wear only in the tread and shoulder regions of the tire. As a result, a tire that is worn to the point that it must be replaced may still be suitable for use, with exception to its tread and shoulder regions. Some consumers opt to have tires retreaded, wherein the worn tread and shoulder regions of the tire are replaced. However, such retreading is a specialized service and not a simple task.
What is needed is a tire assembly having an easily replaceable radially outer portion.